


promises.

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Series: paper hearts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Natsu, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: 'paper hearts, i'll hold a piece of yours.'(in which Hinata Shouyou remembers promises kept, and promises to be broken.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: paper hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	promises.

**Author's Note:**

> like _words._ , this one was written in one go, and is thus unedited. let me know what y'all think of these so far. ^_^

Shouyou was good at keeping promises. 

Little wishes that made his family happy when he fulfilled them. _(Natsu's laughter and his mother's smile, bright and beautiful, soft and worn, made everything worth it.)_ Solemn oaths to friends and enemies alike. _(Midnight eyes, a dark scowl. A declaration of war against a lonely king.)_

He always made sure to keep his word. 

Even if the other person didn't. 

Even if everyone else doubted the truth of his words.

Shouyou was good at keeping promises.

He looked at ~~his partner~~ Kageyama, and remembered an oath bathed in tears. _("I will defeat you.")_ He looked at him, at his midnight eyes and perpetual scowl, and remembered a promise forged by palms stinging with volleyball practice and a burning gaze. 

_("As long as I'm here, you're invincible.")_

Shouyou was good at keeping promises.

"Kageyama?" He asked, watching (always, _always_ watching) his steely eyes, his figure cast in the golden light of the sunset, a king even in a commoner's clothes. "'S there something wrong?"

Even if everyone else doubted the truth of his words-

_(You promised that you'll stay. You made me invincible. But-)_

Even if the other person didn't keep their word. 

_(You made me invincible against everyone else.)_

Shouyou would keep this promise close to his heart, and hope that this one won't tear him apart.

_(Everyone but you.)_


End file.
